


【萨莫】热带季风

by kuroyoubi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyoubi/pseuds/kuroyoubi





	【萨莫】热带季风

特异点的战斗总是充满了意外，即使是看着最不起眼的特异点也有可能突生变故。比如他们以为自己只是去对付一只魔兽，结果面对的却是铺天盖地的魔兽群。玛修第一时间带着御主转移回了迦勒底——正确的决定，无论何时御主的生命都是第一优先项。这只带来了一个小小的麻烦，就是剩下的从者要在魔力供应中断的情况下回到50公里外的灵脉进行灵子转移。  
通常情况下这不是个大问题，但当你有个拖后腿的队友时就是另一回事了。萨列里大步踏过一片灌木丛，莫扎特在他背上发出微弱的呻吟。他能感觉到背上人的血沾湿了他的西装外套。  
他找到一片平地，将莫扎特背靠树放下，俯身查看对方的伤势。奇美拉利爪撕开的创口从右胸蜿蜒到左腹，血已经止住了，但莫扎特没有更多魔力让它愈合。金发的caster扯出一个虚弱的笑容：“感谢你的救助，但我想我坚持不到回迦勒底了。”他抬起手，使萨列里能看到他正在变得透明的指尖。  
“不，”萨列里的动作介于摇头和颤抖之间，“不，应该还有什么办法才对。”  
莫扎特笑他：“真奇怪，我以为你一直想杀了我。”  
这个问题让萨列里也困惑了一会儿。在迦勒底时至少有二十次他挥剑追杀着莫扎特跑过整条走廊，直到被一个令咒或其他从者制止。然而现在他终于可以看着莫扎特死在他面前，甚至可以给他一剑加速这一进程，他却蹲在这儿，心急如焚，疯了一样想拯救这个他无数次宣称要抹杀的人。  
可能是因为此情此景该死地眼熟极了。萨列里不可避免地回忆起维也纳某个寒冷的冬日，某个可恶的神才也是这样靠坐在床头，挂着苍白的微笑跟他说再见，转头就只给他留下一方冰冷墓碑和此后漫长得似乎无边无际的黑暗时光。  
他意识到自己愿意做任何事来阻止生前最可怕的噩梦再度上演。  
“你的魔力不够了。有没有什么办法把我的魔力分给你一些？应该还有办法的吧？你是caster应该知道些什么吧？”  
莫扎特沉吟了几秒：“有几个方法，但我现在没力气用复杂的术式，所以只剩下一种最原始的——体液交换。”  
一个通常会让萨列里有胃疼预感的笑容回到他脸上：“亲爱的安东尼奥，恐怕你只有两个选择：要么放任我魔力耗尽灵基崩溃，要么现在上我。”  
萨列里愣在原地。阿马德乌斯刚才说什么？他设想过很多自己与对方和解的可能性，以及他们可以一起去做的事情——但绝对不包括这个。而莫扎特只是静静地望着他，仿佛在等待他的判决。他想自己需要一些心理建设，可眼下的状况甚至没有时间让他做心理建设。最后他带着一丝自暴自弃揪住面前人的领子，吻了上去。  
那一瞬间他确信莫扎特的眸子中迸出了喜悦的光芒。  
“光这样可不够，放松点。”莫扎特舔了舔他的唇瓣，舌头灵巧地溜进他嘴里，纠缠住他的舌头吮吸得啧啧作响。萨列里没有余裕去思考对方娴熟的动作代表着什么，他浑身僵硬，不知所措，只能试探性地扶住莫扎特的肩膀，这时莫扎特突然发出一声含混的呻吟，接着急急推开了他。  
“咳咳咳...我改主意了，还是放我自生自灭吧。”莫扎特说。  
萨列里还未从过度的紧张和混乱中摆脱出来，但他在意识一角察觉自己的心飞速地沉了下去。  
莫扎特显然也意识到了：“哦，不是因为你。是你的魔力。”他皱起脸。“太烫了，感觉像吞下了一块炭。”  
萨列里低头去看莫扎特的胸前，那伤口似乎变浅了一点。“但依然有效。”他说。  
“是啊，再糟的魔力也是魔力。但这个已经不是良药苦口的等级了，比我喝过的最恶心的感冒冲剂还差劲一百倍。”  
“那还真是令人遗憾。”萨列里突然扭曲地笑了一下。他强硬地按住莫扎特的肩，同时尽量不碰到伤口地撕开了他的衣服。“因为我现在一点都不打算让你去死。”  
莫扎特愣怔了一下，随后开始挣扎：“诶诶诶萨列里你不是来真的吧？！哇啊救命啊——强奸啦——”  
“...阿马德乌斯！”萨列里忍无可忍地吼道。他的气势来得和退得一样快。莫扎特不能假装自己没从萨列里又尴尬又气恼的表情中获得一丝愉悦。  
“我是想救你！你能不能不要搞得这么——这么——”  
莫扎特笑得一点不像是个重伤垂死的人。“好吧好吧，”他讨好地凑上去吻萨列里的嘴角，舔舐的动作像是安抚又像是引诱，“那就交给你了。别把我弄得太疼。”

可他们毕竟是在荒郊野外，这就比较困难；莫扎特还受着伤——这就更难了；他们两个还都没有和同性做爱的经验——难上加难。莫扎特躺在自己的大衣上，两根手指在体内翻搅的感觉很不舒服，尽管他相信自己已经将它们舔得足够湿了。萨列里像个第一次摸到钢琴的学徒，小心翼翼地按下琴键，又弹不出像样的旋律。莫扎特忍不住催他直接进来。  
萨列里反驳：“可你还——”但莫扎特直接往他两腿之间抓了一把，把他的后半句话变成了一声憋在嗓子里的呻吟。这时他才发现自己兴奋得有多明显。这是治疗行为，他自我催眠，但这没法解释此刻烧灼他神经的热度。如果问他是否爱着莫扎特，答案当然是肯定的，他会说，正如信徒爱着他的神明。但现实让他不得不痛苦而满怀负罪感地承认，或许他的爱从来都没有那么纯粹。  
“快点把你的魔力给我，或许还能让我好过点。”而他的神明如此宣告。  
于是他照做了。莫扎特的身体因着他的动作微微颤抖，金发铺开宛若一湾跃动的湖，蜿蜒在雪白皮肤上的鲜红伤口一如引诱夏娃的毒蛇。灰色的怪物在他心底咆哮。控制自己是如此艰难，他想要给予轻柔的爱抚，手指却总是试图掐住那天鹅般脆弱的脖颈；他想要亲吻对方，唇舌却不由自主地追逐起对方胸前还未凝固的鲜血。待到他稍稍夺回一些理智，才发现自己几乎没给莫扎特适应的时间就急切地律动起来。莫扎特颤抖着，呜咽着，大滴大滴的泪珠从颊边滚落。  
他慌了神，却被拉进一个更深的亲吻。  
莫扎特感觉自己全身上下每个地方都在痛——无论是魔兽抓出的伤口，被地面硌着的后背，还是萨列里以近乎粗暴的动作操开的那个入口。于是他圈住萨列里的脖子，从对方嘴里掠夺津液和魔力，尽管那让他觉得自己的喉咙都烧起来了。他被灼伤，同时也被治愈，多么矛盾，矛盾如萨列里本人。  
这是种痛苦的欢愉，而他甚至渴望更多。  
“萨列里......萨列里......安东尼奥......”他胡乱地念着对方的名字，音色如同融化的蜜糖。萨列里发觉自己正在演奏的不是一架钢琴，而是竖琴，指尖轻轻抚过就会震颤着流泻出悦耳的旋律。可这世界上没有哪架竖琴会有如此甜腻的音色，甜得如同罂粟，明知危险却无法逃离。  
甜美的乐章在他握住莫扎特的欲望时达到了高潮，调子急切凌乱，夹杂着痛苦和更多的渴求。莫扎特本人和他的曲子一样——太多音符，总是吵得他脑袋发痛。但这吵闹也是他所深爱的，总是如此。他持续不停地施以刺激，手法未必高明但依然有效，然后释放在莫扎特骤然绷紧的身体深处。  
莫扎特喘得像一尾脱水的鱼。萨列里再次查看他的伤口，伤处已经覆上了一层新生的粉色皮肉，在他伸手触摸时莫扎特抖了一下，抱着肚子蜷缩起来。  
萨列里只好先整理好自己的衣物，再帮莫扎特穿上衣服，期间努力不去注意对方露出的大片雪白肌肤和身上挥之不去的情欲气息。莫扎特始终蜷成一团哼哼唧唧，萨列里无奈地盯了他一会儿，干脆把人打横抱起来继续赶路。

亲密接触之后的沉默总是令人尴尬，过了一会儿，萨列里忍不住开口：“你感觉怎么样？”  
“很糟，像烧红的烙铁在胃里跳踢踏舞。”莫扎特闷闷不乐地说。  
看来确实挺糟的，萨列里想，甚至让阿马德乌斯在使用修辞的时候没有想起任何一个不能登大雅之堂的词。  
“这提醒我们下次一定要记得戴套。”莫扎特下一秒就嘟囔着补充道。  
然后又过了那么一两秒，他抬起头：“真意外，你看上去并不惊讶。我以为你会有一些更戏剧化的反应。”  
萨列里也很意外，意外于自己确实不怎么惊讶，就好像事情本该如此。  
但他仍然有个问题。他不确定自己是否应该问，但既然莫扎特已经知晓了他的感情、他的不堪、他的一切，他想要个答案似乎也并不过分。  
他点点头，允许了冲动跃出舌尖：“是的，比起惊讶我更想问：为什么？”  
这是个没头没脑的问题，但莫扎特显然听明白了，他扁扁嘴：“这里的标准答案显然是‘我爱你’。”  
“别糊弄我。”  
“就知道你会这么说，”萨列里不敢低头去看怀中人的眼睛，莫扎特听上去有点委屈，“但我没在糊弄你。在我的认知范围里找不到更贴切的词了。”  
莫扎特把头偏过去一点，好靠着萨列里的胸膛：“萨列里，你从来都是不一样的——先让我这么说吧。我的名誉、我的音乐、我的痕迹——你曾向我要求的一切你都可以尽数拿去，不过我猜你并不真正想要它们。至于人们孜孜不倦地追求的某些形而上的东西......我能给出的很有限，尽管我希望尽力去尝试。”  
“当然了，这对你依然不公平。”他小小地叹了口气。  
“没关系，”萨列里知道自己现在的表情一定柔和得惊人，一个若有若无的弧度出现在他的唇角，他不介意让对方看见，“已经够好了。”

END


End file.
